In recent years, the capacitive touch screen has become more and more favored by the market due to its high transparency, multi-touch, long life and other advantages. Currently, the transparent conductive material indium tin oxide (ITO) is coated on PET or a glass substrate by vacuum evaporation or magnetron sputtering to form a transparent conductor and the capacitive touch screen.
However, indium is a rare metal, which has a relatively small nature reserve, and its price is very expensive, such that the cost of the transparent conductor is very high.